Hidden Emotions
by MJN SEIFER
Summary: Set after Only The Good Most things have gone back to normal. Only now 2 of the Dwarfers are stating to discover things about themselves... And Eachother! [RimmerLister]
1. Die Young

HIDDEN EMOTIONS  
  
[AN: This is a RED DWARF Fiction and I have NOT given up on my Pokemon fiction I will get back to that later.]  
  
Disclaim: I don't own "Red Dwarf". It is owned by Rob Grant and Doug Naylor.  
  
[AN: The following is chapter is a sequel to "Only the Good..." I realize that FFN is full of them, but this shouldn't be anything you haven't seen before, so please don't leave]  
  
"...Die Young"  
  
Rimmer ran threw the burning ship that was once known as "Red Dwarf" he had no idea where he was running, he had no hope! The Starbugs and Midgets had left, the mirror world had closed, and the antidote had become it's virus like opposite.  
  
NO HOPE.  
  
Technically speaking he was not the only one on the ship. A Dispenser Machine had not yet been destroyed. The Machine however hated Rimmer, he had stolen from him. And now the Machine was going to spend the last seconds of its "Life" making sure Rimmer would die to.  
  
"Every dog has its day" Boasted the Dispenser as Rimmer charged threw the corridor just barely avoiding the flames. "And today's the day..."  
  
The machine took careful aim and fired a can of Coca Cola strait at Rimmer Smack it was a direct hit. Rimmer fell to the floor.  
  
If Food and Drink dispensers were capable of smiling this one had have grinned evilly.  
  
"...That I'm a dog!"  
  
Rimmer just lied there in pain, he had no idea what had happened, but that was not the problem, the problem was that sometime during his fall the paper contain the formula had caught fire. Rimmer began to despair he thought that maybe. Just MAYBE he could use this in someway, maybe get back into the mirror universe and write the Antidote down but now he had nothing.  
  
"Smeg..." Said the Rimmer as he dropped the now unreadable formula and just sat there staring at the fire. He was only there for a few seconds but to him it seamed like years. When suddenly something appeared out of nowhere.  
  
It was a foot.  
  
Rimmer looked up to see the figure it was covered in a dark cape. He knew who it was.  
  
It was death.  
  
"Arnold Judas Rimmer" Death spoke with a dark voice. "Your life is over" Rimmer's was shaking, it was true. He had failed in saving not only himself but everybody else. "Come with me"  
  
The Reaper helped the Rimmer up. Rimmer stared death up and down.  
  
He didn't look that powerful.  
  
"We will travel to the River Styx Where you will place a coin in the..."  
  
Death was cut off by Rimmer. "Not today matey!" Rimmer kicked death in the bollocks and explained "Only the Good Die young!"  
  
Rimmer kept running. He could see the something. He ran to it FLASH he was on the floor.  
  
Rimmer tried to get up but couldn't move. "What's happened" he thought. "Had that really happened? Had I really attacked death?"  
  
He managed to get up. He staggered forward a few times, and then fell back down.  
  
His time had come...  
  
"This is getting stupid! Where the smeg did he go?"  
  
The four remain Dwarfers found them selves searching through the mirror world for the Rimmer who had gone in earlier. There was no sing of him.  
  
"It looks like he's not in this room either sir." Said Kryten we'll try the next floor."  
  
The Dwarfers entered the lift and started to go up.  
  
"I knew he'd screw up!" Moaned Cat "That jerk never does anything right! In fact if you held a meeting to hold all..."  
  
"CAT!! SHUT THE SMEG UP!!"  
  
Cat turned to see who had interrupted him... It was Lister. "You're always putting him down!"  
  
Lister suddenly realized what had happened...  
  
"What am I doing?"  
  
The lift opened and the Dwarfers came out. Then they saw someone  
  
"Rimmer!" Lister shouted "Rimmer over here man!"  
  
The man who appeared to be Rimmer turned round. "Oh... There is a room to go if you are new to this ship. But I shall let it pass."  
  
Lister and the others suddenly noticed that "Rimmer" was wearing an important looking uniform. He didn't have that in when he went in.  
  
"Rimmer what are you doing?!" Asked Kristine  
  
"That's Captain Rimmer to you!" The man said. "Now as I was saying there is a proper..." He paused. Scanning the Dwarfers. "You people look strangely familiar! Have we met?"  
  
"What's with him?" Asked Lister.  
  
"I don't believe that this is Mr Rimmer sir." Explained Kryten "This must be his mirror self."  
  
The mirror Rimmer was taken back by this. "Mirrored Self?"  
  
Kryten was about to explain when...  
  
"Oh yes of course Mirrored Universes!" Exclaimed Mirror Rimmer. "So they really do exist! That explains why you look so familiar to me."  
  
Kryten was the first to speak. "How are you familiar with mirror universes sir?"  
  
Mirror Rimmer pointed and Cat "It was his theory!" Cat was dumb found until Mirror Rimmer explained; "The one in this world anyway."  
  
"Well since you already know about Mirrored Universes sir, this shouldn't take long!" Kryten continued "We are searching for OUR Mr Rimmer; he crossed into your world not too long ago."  
  
"Oh! That would explain what happened earlier" Mirror Rimmer realized. "Earlier I completely blacked out! Or so I thought. You see when Our Cat did his research on Mirrored unnerves he came to a theory that when an outsider crosses threw the mirror he takes over the one in this word! That must be why I can't Remember anything AND why Lister, Kryten Kristine and Cat have all vanished!"  
  
"But if that was true sir then..."  
  
Kryten froze as if he had just been to silicon hell.  
  
"Kryten?" Lister started to panic. "What is it man?"  
  
"I fear that Mr Rimmer has already returned to our Red Dwarf..." Kryten replied as kindly as he could.  
  
"Oh Smeg!  
  
"We Gotta Go!"  
  
The Dwarfers along with the mirror Rimmer raced back to the Mirror. Only to find that it was now closed.  
  
"What's going on?!" Asked Lister  
  
"The Microbe must have damaged the machine Sir" Replied the Kryten. "We need to create a new one."  
  
"That won't be necessary" Explained Mirror Rimmer "Follow me."  
  
The Mirrored Rimmer took them to the Science room. It turned out that a mirror machine had previously been created. It took 1minuite to work. And the Dwarfers returned to our world.  
  
"Rimmer!" Lister repeatedly shouted "Rimmer!!"  
  
The Dwarfers eventually found Rimmer lying face down in one of the corridors.  
  
"Rimmer! Wake man!" Lister shouted. "Rimmer!!"  
  
Lister checked for a pulse.  
  
Nothing...  
  
[An: Sorry about that guys. Now that I've got "Only the Good... (2)" out of a way the real story will begin next chapter.] 


	2. Within an inch of your life

AN: Sorry about all that. I just wanted to get threw that chapter as quickly as possible. This should be a bit better though. Thanks to those who reviewed though.  
  
"Nothing's happening!! Nothing's smegging happening!!!" Lister tried hard to find the slightest pulse or any life signs  
  
On Rimmer, but nothing happened. Kryten put his hand over Lister calmly. "It's over sir." Kryten Explained "He's dead." "No way!" Lister shouted and continued to check the Rimmer. "Hey bud!" cat screamed "Since when did you care so much about goalpost head?" Lister ignored him. And went to check again until Kryten pointed out that the fact that the ship was on fire. And they would soon die too if they didn't get the smeg out. But where can they go? Kryten scanned threw his memory as quickly as he could and said "Wait I have an idea! This way!" The Dwarfers; lead by Kryten ran past burning flames and decaying metal. Until they found what they where looking for. It was a Starbug! Lister was the first to ask the question all wanted ask, and that question was of course: "Where the smeg did that come from?!" Kryten smiled an android smile and explained. "That's our Starbug sir! While we where on PD I managed to reprogram some Manos and they rebuilt this Starbug. But please may have your up most permission to lead you all OUT OF THE BURNING SHIP and explain later? The remaining Dwarfers entered the Starbug and immediately took it off. Kryten pressed something. "First things first!" He pressed a screen marked "Holorestroration" and a Rimmer appeared before them. "Rimmer!?" Rimmer, now in his hard form looked at them, full of guilt. "I'm sorry everyone..."He apologized. "The antidote didn't work..." "It's ok Rimmer..." Lister assured "But...." "Save it" said Kryten "We still have a chance at saving the Dwarf"  
  
Kryten presses a button that no one had ever scene on the panel before and a screen appeared on the monitor. At the same another new sight came out of Starbug. It looked like a lazing gun. "What is it?!" Asked Cat anxiously "Wait and see!" Replied Kryten. And with that he aimed at the burning Red Dwarf and all of space seamed to become bleared. Then it cleared. The Dwarfers (Sans Kryten) where not sure what they where going to see when it cleared but it wasn't this.  
  
First they saw Red Dwarf. Then they saw Red Dwarf. And then finally they saw Red Dwarf.  
  
"THREE DWARFS?!" The Dwarfers shouted in amazement And that was correct. 3 Red Dwarfs. Only there where Differences. One wasn't on fire. "We'll head to the Dwarf on the Left." Said Kryten. "But wait til it's clear". The Dwarf on the right was the first to explode. Then the one in the middle. Only one dwarf was left and that was where they where heading.  
  
Kryten turned to face Rimmer and said "Now you maybe a bit confused with your recovered memories." "Yes Kryten I understand." Kryten had recorded all memories of the OLD Rimmer (The one who became an Ace) and that of the NEW Rimmer. Now they where one Rimmer had both histories. And although as Kryten stated it was a hell of a lot to get your Holo-Head round but it did make Rimmer feel a lot better. As now he had learned so much about himself and...Someone else...  
  
He stopped thinking  
  
As they landed into the new Red Dwarf Lister was the one who started to think. How did Kryten make 3 Red Dwarves? And why did 2 of them explode? He looked at this Red Dwarf. It looked different. Oh God! It looked BETTER than his red dwarf.  
  
"KRYTEN!!!!!" Lister shouted coursing the others to spin and run back. "Please tell me you didn't..." "Lie mode" Mouthed Kryten "I did nothing of the sort! The Triplication simply re built itself and then remodelled itself into the laser I just fired..." "Kryten..." Lister moaned. "Oh sirs..." Kryten despaired. "I meant well! It was the only choice I had. I succeeded in giving the copies a PERMANENT life span! But I just couldn't stop the fact they turn out.... Well different.  
  
[AN: if you don't understand this please watch the episode "Demons and Angels"]  
  
Lister was going mental. "That's not the problem! What if one of US gets zapped by that thing again!" "He's right" said Cat "As far as smart ass mechanoids go; you are the stupidest one I ever met!" Kristine looked confused by the whole thing until Rimmer's new/old memories helped him explain the whole system. How we all have our High and Low parts. Then he started to think. He never saw the Lows... No one did. Except Lister.  
  
Meanwhile Cat was still having the go at Kryten.  
  
"I just don't believe you! Cat angered. "Of all the stupid things in this stupid world of stupid people acting stupid, you Kryten are the stupid-est! It's like your trying to win a stupid contest but you're too stupid to take the stupidity TEST!!" "Listen..." said Rimmer. "I'm sure that Kryten understood the premise of the possibility of contacted with the lows." Cat frowned. "It's the HIGHS I'm worried about!" "Well there's no need to panic." Explained Kryten. I have fixed it so only I can operate the Triplication. So there's no chance of there being any contact with our triplicated selves."  
  
Everybody leaved the room. Calmer now.  
  
All except for Lister.  
  
The return of the Triplication had brought back some memories Dark memories. And yet quite fascinating memories.  
  
AN: I hope that was a bit better. At least SOME of the story came out. 


	3. Ever since that day

[AN: Ok! I think I'm doing better thanks to all reviews. And I'm glad I've inspired some of you to watch Demons and Angels again. It is my favourite episode!]  
  
[Additional: I am so sorry guys!! I didn't mean to leave it This late!! This was one of the many things on my to do-to lists that is bigger than the one Rimmer gave to Kryten (In an episode of the same name)]  
  
For some time now (Since the incident with the Lows to be exact) Lister had started to notice that he was starting to feel differently about Rimmer. For years he tried to ignore it but it just became more and more fascinating. He couldn't believe this at all. He still remembered the whole thing. The explosion, the controls and of course the Lows. They were unbelievable he was facing himself and the other Dwarfers. Is that how he and they would be if they lost everything good inside them? And Rimmer... Rimmer's "Low" was the biggest surprise of the whole day. The way he dressed was "camp" to say the least; those tights reminded Lister of some musical that he'd heard of from years ago. He just couldn't think what it was. The scariest part was... Lister kind of LIKED that look on Rimmer! He didn't really notice it at first; after all he WAS running for his life from his own "Low" before for they met. And probably wouldn't have noticed if he didn't hear those damn words!  
  
"I'm going to lash you... Within an inch of your life and then... I'm going to have you!"  
  
"WHAT IN THE NAME OF SMEG DOES THAT MEAN?!" Thought Lister, but he already had a good Idea. "Sex?" Lister pondered. "Did he mean that in a sexual way?" He wasn't sure. He kinda (In a stupid way) wished that he'd been able to ask what he meant but he wasn't given much time. Thanks to the Holo Whip.  
  
Then Lister remembered something else. Something he wished would never enter his mind again. His dream. When Rimmer left him for "Ace-Ing" as he called it he had a strange emptiness around him. Even when Krissy had joined the crew. Nothing felt right here. And then that dream where he...KISSED Rimmer. He couldn't work out why he'd have a dream like that. There's no way he should have had a dream like that!!!! Unless...

"No I'm completely straight ok!" Lister thought to him self angrily. "I couldn't POSSIBLY be gay!!" He wondered when he said that before then he remembered.  
  
He had said that...

When...

That was it!

He couldn't ask HER...

But he had to...  
  
He though hard about how he could ask. He didn't want to sound suspicious; also he new this question would upset her. After the hardest though Lister had ever had, he knew what to do.  
  
"Good day my Hologram friend" a dispense called out to Rimmer "How may I be of service"  
  
Rimmer ordered a free chocolate bar; this was the 7th time he'd done this all day...  
  
Lister entered the room and tried not to look at Rimmer. He didn't want to ft any more "ideas" until he was sure.  
  
"No thanks" Said Rimmer replacing the chocolate "I'm no longer hungry"  
  
Rimmer went into the next corridor heading for the "Observation Dome" he needed time to think...  
  
Lister spotted Kristine in her room she was listening to an "Altered Images" CD a band who she had been a fan of for years (She always seamed to think she had a lot in common with one of the singers) He was having a hard time but this time he had to just jump in and say it...  
  
"Umm Krissy..." he asked nervously. She looked up at full attention. "you know... 'Dave'?" She was equally unsure what to say. "Yes..."  
  
Lister continued with out showing any eye contact. "When we where trapped in those vents... you said he was G... Umm... Homosexual." Kristine nodded nervously "Uh-huh..." "Well is he?" asked Lister "Is he what?" "Is he a...You know!?"  
  
Kristine shook her head. "No he's not. You where as claustrophobia as a Pokemon! You needed something to take your mind off it!"  
  
"Ok... Sorry" Lister explained and left feeling a lot better.  
  
It wasn't till later he realized the "Dave" was his Opposite self. So if he was straight. Then...  
  
HE WAS GAY!!!  
  
He sat down in his room and said to him self. "Why" he had made comments about gays and now he was one. No. he'd always been one, those comments were merely an attempt to hide the truth.  
  
At least that's what he thought. But he still wasn't sure.  
  
He didn't know it. But there was someone on the ship with a similar problem (AN: Yeah we ALL know who it is! :P)


	4. What I'm feeling

Atop the observation dome Rimmer made sure to lock the only door leading to it. He didn't want any interruptions, not even from Lister; who was in away the reason he came up here on the first place. Rimmer came up here when ever something was bothering him, like when his father died peacefully in his jeep. But this was different;  
  
However he solved this problem it would defiantly affect his life.  
  
The problem was Lister... No wait the problem was HIMSELF!  
  
He wasn't sure at first. But now that, that jumped up mechanoid gimboid had returned his "memories" he knew for sure.  
  
All the times he'd acted like he hated Lister he'd been living a lie.  
  
He thought about how he felt around him, even a world hated smeghead like him felt like he had visited heaven when he though about Lister.  
  
But when he opened his eyes he was back in hell.  
  
He thought to him self as music started to enter his mind as if something was trying to tell him something.  
  
"I want him to know these feelings..." Rimmer thought "But how do I tell him?"  
  
He looked up and saw Red Dwarf was now level with an angel like moon. Much more beautiful than what could have ever have been seen on earth. He heard music again and was thankful no one could hear him.  
  
He didn't anyone to hear him at least not yet...  
  
_Out here in the quiet of the night  
  
Beneath the stars, and moon  
  
We both know we've got somethin' on our minds  
  
We won't admit, but it's true  
  
You look at me, I look away  
  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,  
  
But I don't know how to start  
  
I wanna tell you, but now  
  
I'm afraid that you might break my heart  
  
Oh why should anything so easy ever  
  
Be so hard to do  
  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,  
  
And to say that ...  
_  
"Shut up!!" Rimmer thought to himself. "Don't think this! Control your self Arnie!!" but he couldn't stop. He kept going...  
  
_I practice all the things that I would say  
  
Line by line, every word  
  
I tell myself today to take a feet a day  
  
But every time, I lose my nerve  
_  
"Story of my life!" thought Rimmer. "Even the simplest things I smeg up!"  
  
_I look at you, you look away_  
  
"Of course... Who Wouldn't?"  
  
_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,  
  
But I don't know how to start  
  
I wanna tell you, but now,  
  
I'm afraid that you might break my heart  
  
Oh why should anything so easy ever  
  
Be so hard to do  
  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,  
  
And to say that...  
_  
That's all he could manage even on his own.  
  
"I'm so pathetic!" He thought. He knew ACE wouldn't have had any trouble doing this... even if it was "different". He thought about how angry he got when Lister acted like a good "Friend" to Ace...  
  
He knew now. He was scared he might be MORE than a friend to Ace...  
  
He looked at the moon again. It gave him another musical urge...  
  
"No stop please!" Rimmer pleaded to him self. But it was to late...  
  
_Why?  
  
Why do you turn away  
  
It must be, you're afraid like me  
  
I try, but I can't pretend that I,  
  
Don't feel for you, the way I do,  
  
Can't you see...?  
  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,  
  
But I don't know how to start  
  
I wanna tell you, but now,  
  
I'm afraid that you might break my heart  
  
Oh why should anything so easy ever  
  
Be so hard to do,  
  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling...  
_  
"That's it!" Rimmer though. "I'm off inside! There must something in the space that's affecting me... Yes that must be it."  
  
Rimmer went back to Red Dwarf and went to sleep off these disturbing thoughts...  
  
AN: Sorry about this... But I though it's good for this story. A REAL chapter will appear sometime later... 


	5. High's and Low's

AN: I'm sorry-sorry-soz! I haven't forgotten anyone. I just got a bit off side…

Any a new chapter of HE is now here…So now certain people (You know who you are!) can stop asking me :P

The Lister lied restlessly on his bed trying to sleep. But how in the name of smeg could he do that? He was Gay and there was no getting away from such a fact.

His thoughts were still concerning Rimmer. He had nothing to hide from him self.

"If I was really 'connected' to Rimmer…" He thought out loud "Then why do we fight so much?"

He remembered hearing a roomer. That people who fight where really showing signs of a affection but he dismissed it because it was – as he put it "Smegging Stupid" but he wasn't sure anymore…

He finally gave up the impossible task of sleeping and left his quarter to take a walk around the new and improved Red Dwarf. Being sure to avoid any Holograms along the way…

"All Problems of the great being of philosophy that is life. Can all be solved within the mind heart and soul of ones living?"

Lister turned around and followed the familiar but unfamiliar voice. Ran into the drive room where Kristine and Kryten where standing in front of one of the many monitors. The monitor in question had a face on it.

Apart from there being a white "Hood" and having the essence of a monk. It appeared to be Holly…

"The path to enlightenment can only be truly found in the journey of oneself." Said 'Holly'

"I can't understand it!" Said Kristine shaking her head. "When we escaped he was fine and now he's acting like this!"

"This must be Holly's 'High' self Miss Kochanski Sir." Explained Kryten "Like I said earlier"

"If it is answers about your feelings that you seek – then you must face with who creates these feelings". Said High Holly who seamed to be staring **straight** at Lister when he said this.

"Where all the 'Highs' like this?" Asked Kristine "I can't understand a single word he's saying!"

"Yeah they where ALL like that!" A voice shouted and the Dwarfers turned round to see that Cat was also in the drive room. Apparently he was asleep there. "They where the most annoying I've seen. At least HE can't dance!"

"Hold on" Said the Kryten as he jabbed on the drive room keys and in a computer like flash 'High' Holly was replaced by a load of coded numbers which was meaningless to everyone except Kryten. And Holly was restored to his usual self.

"Gordon Bennet! That was a real source of perturbation!" Exclaimed Holly. "Whatever the smeg that means!"

"Thank me for that!" Muttered Cat as he went back to sleep in away that he does.

"Until you fired that thing at me" Continued Holly "Was having a great time. I discovered that the Dwarfs computer has access to the new thing "FF.N" it's called it can be really…"

"Kryten, Krissy…" Said Lister. "Could you give me a moment to…Personally welcome Holly back?" Kryten nodded, "Yes of course sir" And he and Krissy moved on.

Better safe than sorry… Thought Lister as he lightly shook Cat to wake him up.

He wasn't amused.

"Hey man! What you doin'?!"

"I need you to leave…Please Cat." Explained Lister.

"Man I never get a second to myself!!" Moaned Cat as he too left the drive room.

Lister didn't really understand why he was doing this. It was after all a different Holly he wouldn't remember every thing he knew as a "high" would he?

"Listen Hol" He started "I've got a problem, I mean a HUGE problem"

"You're not the only one!" Holly interrupted "There's a writer in here who's chosen to quit this site because too many people where stealing her Ideas… That's a real shame." Holly shook his head in respect.

"No Hol your not listening!" Lister shouted "It's me! I'm experience thing about me self I don't want to! But…" He stopped lost for words. "It's…Pleasurable all the same and fascinating… But I don't know how to handle it!"

"Handle what Dave?" Asked Holly.

"That…

I'm **Gay**!" Lister let out a sign of relief.

MJN: That's another done. The next chapter **should **be done soon but remember I have "lied" in the past. But I really don't mean to. And Holly's line about an FF.N member quitting the site because of her stories being ripped off is completely true! So Celestial Night If your reading. I'm really sorry for what those evil thieves did. And still hope you'll change your mind. But if you don't I'll understand but you'll be sadly missed!

MJN SEIFER


	6. I want your hand

AN: So far so good I hope it works…

Holly just stared at Lister. Lister just stared at Holly. Lister was panicking; he had just revealed his homosexuality to a senile computer. He could tell that Holly either didn't understand what he'd said, or he didn't care.

"Oh…" Said the Holly.

"Oh?" Lister repeated. "What the smeg does 'oh' mean? I'm Gay Holly! Don't you understand?"

Lister shook out everything he shook out the next words.

"There's someone on this ship…I think I'm attracted to…." Lister admitted.

There was a pause… A **Very **long pause.

"It's Rimmer…" Lister said at last."

"I know." Said Holly. "I've known a long time. Even before you did."

"How?" Asked Lister.

"One of my jobs is to create holograms." Explained Holly. "Do you know how it's done?"

"Yes. You use the personality from the mind of the dead crew member that was stored on disk." Replied Lister.

"Yes. And ally members who join the Red Dwarf get there person recorded as soon as they sign up right?" Asked Holly.

"Right" Lister answered

"Well it show's everything in the subjects mind. Including the far parts of the minds that for one reason or another is hidden. It told me you had a gay side." Holly explained"

"But how did you know about Rimmer?" I didn't know him before then!" Lister pondered.

"When you where arrested for taking animals on board. I made another copy of you're mind after the crew had died form the radiation leek." Holly explained. "That's when I discovered about Rimmer. Even though you Egypt told you that you hated him."

"My 'Egypt'?" Asked Lister.

"You where in Egypt about you're feelings Dave." Said Holly

"You mean 'denial'? Asked Lister.

"Exactly!" Said Holly. "So any way I read your mind disk and noticed what you really thought about Rimmer. So it was easy to know who to bring back."

Lister paused so many things had been revealed to him.

"So. That's it!" exclaimed Lister "That's why you chose Rimmer to keep me sane!"

"That's right Dave!" replied Holly. "Good one weren't it!?"

"Wait." Said Lister. "Does Rimmer feel the same way?"

"I don't know. I haven't found Rimmer's drive yet." I'll let you know" said Holly maybe look at some FF.N stories wile you wait?"

"No thank you"

Rimmer sat on his bunk thinking what to do next. Even if he confessed to Lister he'd never feel the same way. Not after the way he was and besides he was Arnold Judas Rimmer. **Nothing **went right for him. It sure isn't gonna start now!

Lister waited anxiously for Holly to deliver the news. But he never did.

"Holly man! What's happening?" He asked. Holly hadn't looked up from his stories.

"Well some dudes been turned into a girl." Said Holly "And if you want my opinion – I don't think this fiction ever happened in the show!"

"No Hol! Rimmer!" Lister shouted "Oh forget it! There's only one thing to do!"

List ran out of the drive room.

Rimmer lied on his bed he was thinking what would happen if he said what was on his mind. What would he do? Maybe he'd laugh? Maybe he'd be disgusted and avoid Rimmer for ages? Maybe forever? One thing was for sure he **wouldn't** say he felt the same because that would mean something had gone **right** for Rimmer and that just doesn't happen. "Damn this!" Rimmer reminded the wall that he was now Hard-Light and then lied back down.

Soon he was up again and he was heading out. And he walked threw the corridor of the new dwarf and heading up the stairs to the observation dome.

That's when he saw him…

_Close your eyes; I want your hand,_

_Do you feel my heart beating?_

Lister had gone up to the dome to find Rimmer. And now he had found him. The 2 people who all this time thought they hated each other stood there face to face.

_Do you understand?_

_Do you feel the same?_

"Dave"

"Arnold"

"I've got something to say!!" They shouted at once and then also at the same time they both stepped back. "You first! No you!" again at the same time. Lister took a deep breath. "Listen Rimmer It's umm…"

_Am I only dreaming?_

_Is this burning an eternal flame?_

"No it's ok" Replied Rimmer as he walked down the steps.

"No it's no ok!" Said Lister. "Umm how do you feel about relation ships between an human and a hologram?" he asked wondering just how stupid that line sounded.

"It's…probably ok…" answered Rimmer "But Ace isn't here!"

"No Rimmer I'm not…

Lister was cut off.

"No one knows what it's like to have another you doing much better than you – and having such an easier life!" Rimmer Moaned.

"I do!!!" Lister Shouted. "When you where gone I met this other Lister he was a much better person. I suppose that the fact he died in his world changed him or something and I bet he had problem confessing his feelings…"

_I believe it's meant to be, _

_I watch you when you are sleeping_

"Oh I get it!" said Rimmer "This is about Krissy isn't?"

"No Arnold!" Lister screamed "It's not about her, about Ace... It's about me!"

_You belong with me_

_Do you feel the same?_

_Am I only dreaming?_

_Or is this burning an eternal flame_

"Arnold Rimmer…" said Lister "I love you"

_Say my name sun shines through the rain_

_A whole life so lonely_

_And then come and ease the pain_

_I don't want to lose this feeling, Ohhh..._

Rimmer just stood there. All this time he was thinking of Lister's reaction when he confessed and now Lister himself had admitted that **he **loved **him**

"Listy… I feel the same way!" He stated "I love **you** Lister"

The 2 held on to each other they both felt the same way about each other and all this time all they'd done is lie to each other and themselves

"Dave…" Rimmer was the first to break the silence. "We have a lot of…Lost time to cover don't we?"

"Yeah" replied Lister "But…"

"Yes?" asked Rimmer

_Close your eyes, I want your hand (your hand), _

_Do you feel my heart beating (do you understand?)_

_Do you understand?_

_Do you feel the same?_

_Am I only dreaming (dreaming?)_

_Is this burning an eternal flame (aah?)_

"I think" Lister continued "I know where to start"

The two moved closer towards each other – A dream was coming true.

_Say my name, sun shines through the rain_

_A whole life so lonely_

_Then come and ease the pain_

_I don't want to lose this feeling, Ohhh..._

_Close your eyes, I want your hand, (oh Ohh oh)_

_Do you feel my heart beating (do you understand?)_

_Do you understand?_

_Do you feel the same?_

_Am I only dreaming (dreaming?) _

_Is this burning an eternal flame? (Ahh)_

They where now open about their feelings the two kissed seen only by the stars…

_It's cold out side_

_There's no kind of atmosphere _

_I'm all alone – more on less_

_Let me fly far away from here _

_Fun, fun, fun_

_In the sun, sun, sun_

_I wan to lie _

_Shipwrecked and comatose_

_Drinking fresh mango juice_

_Gold fish shoals nibbling at my toes_

_Fun, fun, fun_

_In the sun, sun, sun_

_Fun, fun, fun_

_In the sun, sun, sun._

MJN: Well fellow Dwarfers. I'm done. I really hope that these final chapters where worth the wait I'm also really sorry I took so long to finish this one. And while I don't (Yet) have any Red Dwarf fictions planned I'm not finished writing fictions yet! Oh and that song "Eternal Flame" if you knew it. I wonder whose version of the song you had in you're mind at the time you where reading. I had Michael Jackson's! Even though he didn't write it. You got to admit he deserves some praise for singing such a great song especially as he was only a kid at the time.

"Hidden Emotions"

Story © MJN SEIFER

"Red Dwarf" © Grant Naylor Productions (GNP)


End file.
